This invention relates to electric starter motor assemblies of the type well known and widely used in conjunction with motor vehicle engines, and particularly to a new and advantageous armature shaft for use in said assemblies.
The fuel efficiency of motor vehicles has become a matter of increasing concern; and it is well known that a decrease in the weight of a vehicle tends to increase the fuel efficiency of that vehicle. Even small savings in weight contribute to the overall effect when summed over many components of the vehicle, including the starter motor.